


Never enough.

by MiwaEcho



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: AU, Alex ha ventiquattro anni, M/M, Slash, Smut, age gap, differenza età, due capitoli, ma solo al secondo capitolo, super flash fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiwaEcho/pseuds/MiwaEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’uomo che era Alex, con gli occhi perennemente stanchi dal lavoro e l’accenno di barba, lo tormentava, lo rendeva inquieto e spaventato e schiacciato dalle sensazioni.<br/>Tutto quel mix lo riempiva e lo svuotava con una velocità disarmante, a lui che sarebbe stato sollevato di smettere di provare qualunque tipo di suggestione</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve /o buonanotte, a dir si voglia/!  
> Sono ritornata con una ff nuova di zecca. Devo dire che è stato un po' strano scrivere perché ho avuto un problema col pc e, se non riesco a risolvere, avrò perso parecchi dei miei scritti che raccolgo da cinque anni; inutile dire che mi sono abbattuta parecchio, ma poi proprio grazie all'aver ricominciato a scrivere mi sono risollevata.  
> Ho ben tre cose importanti da dire e altre note noiose ma ok.  
> 1.: questa fanfiction è dedicata a Sabrina, senza di lei nulla di questo ci sarebbe stato e gliela dedico con tutto il cuore. Un bacione enorme anche alle ragazze del fabgruppo (Cri, Marti e Fede), che mi sostengono sempre e a cui voglio un monte di bene!  
> 2\. è una flash-fic ma super flash, composta da due capitoli di cui uno è /ovviamente/ smut! Non ho ancora iniziato a scriverlo perché ho appena finito questo; non so esattamente quando verrà pubblicato, causa scuola, volontariato e lavoro, ma le personcine che ho citato sopra sono molto brave a spronare con minacce varie (♥) quindi non tarderò molto.   
> 3\. tutto ciò non ha nessuna pretesa e nessuno scopo, l'ho scritto per puro diletto e niente più. Ci tengo a dirlo perché sempre più spesso vedo persone che scrivono più per dovere che per puro divertimento, quasi per dimostrare qualcosa; mi rende triste perché la scrittura non è dimostrare chi è più bravo, bensì per comunicare qualcosa, per far sorridere e soprattutto, per divertirsi!  
> Mamma mia quanto mi sto prolungando!  
> Ho quasi finito, solo: Alex ha 24 anni e Genn 18, ho cambiato l'età della sorella di Gennaro per far stare in piedi tutto.  
> In conclusione, buona lettura!  
> Alla prossima, si spera.  
> ♥  
> P.S.: GO THE AGE GAP!

Gennaro era sempre stato circondato, escludendo suo padre, da figure femminile che costantemente gli giravano intorno, lo accudivano, lo sollecitavano con dolcezza e amore, come solo una donna poteva fare.  
Ogni blocco importante della sua vita era contornato da rossetto, pizzo e parole cangianti.  
Cangianti come il suo essere, troppo debole o troppo duro, sempre pronto a proteggersi dal male che avrebbe potuto, forse dovuto, colpirlo in ogni momento.  
Cangianti, come il suo corpo e le sue emozioni che riuscivano a provocare in lui ogni volta che Alessio girava per casa; Alessio che era l’unico estraneo da cui sempre aveva preso spunto.  
Ancora dopo tanto tempo i nervi si accavallavano in modo palpabile ogni qual volta che Amelia annunciava alla famiglia, con tono annoiato e superficiale, che il suo migliore amico sarebbe passato per cena e avrebbe dormito da loro.  
L’uomo che era Alex, con gli occhi perennemente stanchi dal lavoro e l’accenno di barba, lo tormentava, lo rendeva inquieto e spaventato e schiacciato dalle sensazioni.  
Tutto quel mix lo riempiva e lo svuotava con una velocità disarmante, a lui che sarebbe stato sollevato di smettere di provare qualunque tipo di suggestione.  
Emozioni, sensazioni, bisogni ancora impossibili da realizzare.  
Sospirò tra sé, sentendone il rumore nella parete della sua mente, impegnata a ripescare e rivivere ricordi. Si perse nella memoria della prima volta che aveva visto Alessio, della prima volta che aveva visto un ragazzo in realtà, quasi nudo; girava per casa con fare naturale, un insufficiente asciugamano a coprirgli la parte inferiore del corpo.  
Si leccò le labbra nel rivivere la sensazione che aveva provato guardando le gocce, reduci della doccia, che scivolavano in una corsa straziante.  
Venne distratto dal bussare quasi violento della porta e la testa di sua madre che spuntava molesta dall’uscio.  
“ _Gennà_ , è da tre ore che ti sto chiamando! Vieni a mangiare che è pronto!” Sbuffò lei, lasciando poi che si alzasse con calma e la seguisse nel lungo corridoio che spuntava nella cucina. La voce di Alessio fu come una pugnalata ad un cuore già precariamente in bilico.  
“Ciao Genn” il moro gli rivolse un sorriso pacato e uno sguardo veloce, senza donargli troppo della sua attenzione.  
Perché Gennaro era un’abitudine, ormai.  
Gennaro era sempre a casa, sempre in camera, sempre a scuola, sempre al bar.  
Gennaro era solo il fratello piccolo di Amelia.  
Gennaro era solo il ragazzino e Alessio era l’uomo, non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Macinò un saluto tra i denti, evitando accuratamente di guardarlo e sedendosi con uno scatto nervoso al solito posto vicino al padre, a capotavola. Le posate di ferro che erano appoggiate su di un fazzoletto piegato a metà fu un ottimo diversivo agli occhi del più grande che era di fronte a lui, mentre ogni tanto lanciava sguardi sfuggevoli a sua madre pregandola con il pensiero di portare la cena in fretta.  
Mangiare voleva dire distrarsi e in quel momento ne aveva un bisogno fisico.  
Si estraniò completamente dalla conversazione, entrando in quel mondo che era tutto suo, con troppe parole e troppe note che gli vorticavano pericolosamente intorno.  
A cena conclusa fece semplicemente per alzarsi, scostò la sedia strusciandola sul pavimento e riproducendo un suono stridulo e fastidioso, causando un’occhiata infastidita da parte di Imma e un’intimidazione muta di rimanere al suo posto.  
Il moro sollevò le iridi scure verso di lui e gli sorrise, quasi intenerito, ridacchiando come in un soffio leggero; quel comportamento gli scatenò un fastidio irrefrenabile alla bocca dello stomaco, portandolo a sviluppare idee e commenti da poter fare incoscientemente.  
Iniziò solo a sorridergli ferino, le labbra piene si stirarono in un sorrido malizioso, saputo. Al sopracciglio inarcato di curiosità che ricevette come risposta, arrivò un passarsi carezzevole di dita tra i capelli, esponendo il collo latteo, il pomo d’Adamo scoperto irrimediabilmente data la sua eccessiva magrezza.  
Si lecco le labbra con la punta della lingua, affannando piano il respiro strategicamente, rivolgendosi solo a lui.  
Stava palesemente filtrando ed era consapevole che l’altro lo avrebbe capito, ma aveva bisogno di sottolineare che non era più il bambino di sei anni che girava per casa e che volevo entrare per forza in camera della sorella maggiore per poter giocare coi trenini.  
Era un diciottenne ormai, un diciottenne che poteva sfidarlo con lo sguardo, apparendo addirittura quasi ridicolo, ma con la consapevolezza di esserne capace.  
Alessio, in ogni caso, scelse di non dar peso a quel comportamento insolito, seguendo l’indicazione della sorella maggiore che lo incitava a sedersi sul divano per vedere un film insieme; da perfetto ospite e uomo educato quale era non esitò ad alzarsi da tavola e raggiungere il resto della famiglia, con Gennaro alle calcagna che, continuando il suo piano, si sedette molto vicino a lui.  
Non sapeva quale basso istinto si era impossessato di lui, il troppo essere stato in disparte, dato continuamente per scontato come una figura innocua e lievemente fastidiosa lo aveva spinto a questo.  
Il questo consisteva nel far strisciare lievemente i polpastrelli sul jeans del moro, un tocco quasi inesistente, che l’altro a malapena notò; decise quindi di premere con più vigore le dita sul tessuto, sospirando nel sentire la carne, seppur coperta, sotto il suo tocco, calda in modo asfissiante essendo così vicina all’inguine.  
Alex per qualche attimo non si mosse, quasi trattenne il fiato, girando poi la testa verso di lui e indirizzandogli uno sguardo interrogativo. Il biondo ebbe un secondo di esitazione che gli fu fatale, tolse di scatto la mano e si ritrasse completamente, alzandosi in piedi e fingendo un mal di pancia per poter scappare da quella situazione.  
Si chiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle e andò a sciacquarsi il viso arrossato, cercando di calmarsi; fece un veloce calcolo di tutte le possibili conseguenze che il gesto, seppur insignificante quale realmente era, avrebbe potuto portargli.  
Ci perse qualche altro minuto, riuscendo a tacitare le riflessioni solo col ricordo del drum che aveva preparato poco prima di andare a cenare. Corse in camera, il bisogno asfissiante di nicotina, afferrando la sigaretta e pescando un accendino, dirigendosi sul balcone per evitare che la stanza puzzasse di fumo.  
Accese lentamente il drummino, avvolgendo le labbra carnose intorno al filtro e aspirando lento, il sapore mortalmente seducente scivolava in rivoli di nebbia nel suo corpo e lo calmava, rilassando i suoi muscoli seppur per pochi secondi. Fece un altro tiro e un altro ancora, fino a quando il tabacco non si esaurì completamente.  
Si strinse nelle spalle perché il freddo di gennaio gli passava il piccolo ammasso di pelle e muscoli quale era da parte a parte, pizzicandogli l’epidermide nei punti più scoperti come il collo e le mani.  
Smosse il suo corpo da quella posizione e rientrò, accogliendo il tepore della camera con piacere, evitando con ostentazione i suoi pensieri e stendendosi semplicemente sul letto, addormentandosi ancora completamente vestito.  
   
   
                                                                                              *  
   
Erano passate due settimane da quell’episodio che aveva lasciato a Gennaro l’amaro in bocca; ripensando a mente lucida a tutto ciò che era successo si pentì di aver perso un’occasione a dir poco succulenta, confermando i sospetti che Alessio probabilmente aveva su di lui di quanto fosse un bambino capriccioso.  
Si erano visti di sfuggita un paio di volte, nella biblioteca dove lavorava e a casa mentre aspettava Amalia nel salotto; il biondo non si era spinto troppo in là, qualche sguardo eccessivo al suo corpo in piedi accanto al divano, il piccolo sorriso malizioso, uno sfarfallamento di ciglia civettuolo.  
L’uomo aveva evitato di chiedere spiegazioni anche su quel comportamento, scegliendo di distogliere lo sguardo e quasi sospirando felice nel sentire il rumore dei tacchi della sorella maggiore che rimbombavano sulle parole del corridoio.  
Tutte quelle situazioni lo portavano all’arrendevolezza più totale, scoraggiandolo in ogni caso, sebbene non avesse fatto granché per appoggiare la sua stessa causa.  
Mangiucchiò il gommino della matita mentre ascoltava distrattamente la professoressa di matematica che, a parer suo, stava delirando, così presa da numeri e funzioni e lettere e espressioni assolutamente troppo difficili per le sue facoltà in quel momento.  
Contò i pochi minuti che lo dividevano dall’agognata libertà almeno per quel giorno, ritirando l’unico quaderno che era depositato sul banco e infilandosi celermente il giubbotto senape, masticando un insulto tra i denti indirizzata alla cerniera che si era inceppata.  
Abbandonò l’indumento ancora aperto al suono della campanella, prendendo lo zaino e correndo verso l’uscita, aspirando l’aria fresca che odorava di indipendenza. L’attimo durò poco, nel lasso di pochi secondi una mano forte gli circondò tutto l’avambraccio e lo spinse fuori dalla massa di persone che spingevano per tornare a casa.  
Il viso di Alessio gli entrò subito nella visuale, la bocca sottile ma solo alla vista estremamente morbida, gli occhi piccoli, che lo inquadravano, lo giudicavano.  
“Noi due dobbiamo parlare, subito!” ordinò, il tono così duro che non ammetteva repliche. Continuò a trascinarlo, portandolo in macchina e lasciandolo solo quando fu certo che il biondo avesse la cintura allacciata e non poteva fuggire dalla situazione.  
Era tutto molto strano per Gennaro, si sentiva quasi un personaggio di un libro scritto male; voleva chiedere spiegazioni, capire esattamente in che guaio si era messo, gli occhi avevano una sfumatura di preoccupazione, ma l’espressione dura dell’uomo che ora aveva iniziato a guidare non lasciava spazio a discussioni.  
Arrivarono nell’edificio che ospitava il piccolo appartamento del moro, ormai emancipato dalla famiglia da due anni a questa parte; era leggermente lontano da Somma Vesuviana e ci vollero ben venti minuti, un tempo estremamente lungo se ci si trovava nella sua condizione.  
“Seguimi” continuò poi, dirigendosi a passo veloce verso il portone.  
Si ritrovò in casa in meno di un minuto, la poltrona dove era seduto che ornava il salotto della casa era estremamente dura e scomoda, facendo in modo che si sentisse ancora di più sotto pressione. “Quindi?” si azzardò a dire, cercando di non distogliere lo sguardo da Alessio che continuava a muoversi per la stanza, nervoso addirittura più di lui.  
“Cristo! Cosa ti passa in quella testa?” sbottò il moro, facendolo sussultare sul posto. Gennaro non si scompose, lasciando che continuasse il discorso, convinto che c’erano ancora molte parole da dire.  
“ _Gennà_ , sei un ragazzino, lo sai vero?” la voce ora più sottile, quasi per convincere sé stesso di restare calmo, di non andare oltre. “Un ragazzino che manda fuori di testa il mio autocontrollo”  
Mentre Gennaro cercava di capire cosa volesse intendere il più grande con quelle parole, Alex si era avvicinato, poggiando le mani sui braccioli della poltrona dove era seduto, accostandosi pericolosamente al suo viso.  
Poteva sentire chiaramente il suo respiro solleticare la pelle morbida della guancia, già precedentemente arrossata per il freddo e l'imbarazzo.  
Gli venne l'istinto di muoversi verso le sue labbra e lo assecondò, dondolandosi con un piccolo scatto verso di lui. Alessio si allontanò di poco, per comunicargli di restare al suo posto senza dover professar parole.  
“Questo non va affatto bene” ricominciò il maggiore, sorprendendolo con quel tono rassegnato “Tutto quello che fai, il modo in cui ti comporti! Non...” sospirò pesantemente “Smettila e basta!”  
Il biondo lo guardò in confusione, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e tirandoli, evitando di sollevare lo sguardo.  
“Non sono un ragazzino” mugugnò piano; sapeva quanto fosse stupido fermarsi a quell'osservazione detta nella rabbia, dandogli più importanza rispetto al bisogno di reali spiegazioni.  
“Ah no?” soffiò maligno il moro, puntando gli occhi scuri su di lui, accusatori “Solo un ragazzino si comporterebbe da sgualdrina senza neanche accorgersene, senza pensare alle conseguenze”.  
Rimase spiazzato per qualche attimo, incredulo che l’altro uomo l’avesse offeso a tal punto, scattando in piedi e aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa, chiudendola pochi secondi dopo senza una risposta. “Vaffanculo” piagnucolò, frustato nel sentirsi così piccolo, offeso dalle sue parole dure e _vere_.  
“Cristo! Sei tu l’immaturo ad insultarmi senza una motivazione. Sono qui da mezz’ora e non ho ancora capito cosa tu voglia dalla mia vita, cazzo” mentre parlava la voce diventava via via più acuta, le corde vocali graffiavano quasi le pareti della sua gola, infastidendolo.  
In quel momento tutto gli sembrava stupido e senza significato; stare lì, in casa di Alessio per la prima volta, Alessio di cui aveva un’infatuazione da anni immemorabili, tutto era senza alcun significato se le labbra dell’uomo che aveva davanti erano ancora così lontane.  
Il moro si mise di fronte a lui e con cautela gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, delicatamente, come se fosse alle prese con una bestia feroce.  
“Cosa diavolo ti è passato per la testa di venire appresso a me?” l’intonazione arrendevole, gli occhi stanchi, la leggera carezza sulla spalla gli fece dimenticare tutta la rabbia e comparire un piccolo e docile sorriso sul viso latteo.  
“Ti sto appresso da anni, Alè” confessò quando si sentì pronto a farlo, sfuggendo i suoi occhi, puntandoli ora alla finestra, ora alle sue scarpe. “Il tuo modo di fare, la persona che sei… ho sempre pensato di voler essere come te. Poi quel sentimento si è trasformato nel voler stare con te, starti accanto” sentiva le guance arrossate, il forte imbarazzo per quella confessione gli fece quasi male.  
“So che per te sono solo un intralcio” continuò poi, prendendo una pausa ogni tanto per pensare bene a cosa dire, evitare il pericolo di iniziare a straparlare come era solito fare nei momenti di nervosismo.  
Comunque il più grande lo interruppe, esitante nel parlare, combattuto con sé stesso più che con lui.  
“Non è che non mi piaci, Genn. Dio, tu mi piaci eccome!” digrignò i denti, producendo un rumore stridulo e fastidioso “Ho ventiquattro anni e tu diciotto, capisci? Qualche mese fa avremmo sfiorato la pedofilia!”  
Prima di metabolizzare tutto ciò che aveva appreso in quel momento, Gennaro gli rispose solo “Non se fossi stato consenziente”.  
Passarono un paio di minuti a guardarsi l’un l’altro, uno spesso filo di tensione li univa e li separava stressantemente, a momenti visibile al tatto. Quando tutta quella situazione si fece insostenibile il biondo decise di spezzare il silenzio creatosi, indietreggiando di un passo. “Non sono un bambino, Alex. Te lo dimostrerò” si impose convinto, prima di salutarlo con un cenno del capo e uscire dall’appartamento, sorridendo e con una nuova energia a rinvigorirlo. 


	2. I'm not a man, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve!  
> Eccoci di nuovo qua per questo secondo e ultimo capitolo.  
> Un altro piccolo parto, per non contare che l'ho scritta a pezzi e poi l'ho messa insieme, ma ssssh, non ditelo a nessuno!  
> Sono abbastanza felice ma continuo a non avere pretese, tanto alla fine tutto è sempre una scusa per scrivere smut.  
> Perché il mondo è smut!  
> Detto questo, rinnovo la super dedica a Sabrina e alle ragazze del fabgruppo!  
> Un bacio, buona lettura ♥

Da quel pomeriggio a casa di Alessio erano passate due settimane, giorni vuoti e completamente inutili, ora che sembravano passare per dovere, le lancette scoccavano in un ticchettio lancinante. Aveva capito, da tutto ciò che era scaturito con quella discussione, che l’altro provava qualcosa per lui ma era restio ad avvicinarsi per colpa della differenza di età che li divideva.  
Aveva bisogno di molte rassicurazioni e almeno una certezza sul fatto che Gennaro non era più un ragazzino, che era un suo pari e meritava di essere trattato come tale.  
Non si erano visti assolutamente in tutto quel tempo, aveva cercato accuratamente di evitare tutti i posti che sapeva Alex frequentasse, ancora impreparato nel fortuito caso avesse dovuto incrociare quegli occhi.  
Scrisse ancora un paio di parole senza un reale significato, un ‘stay’ e poi un ‘what’, la chitarra che non voleva saperne di stare nella giusta posizione, scivolando di lato, portandolo a scomporsi verso destra ogni pochi secondi. Abbandonò lo strumento e la scrittura, stizzito, perdendosi nell’immagine di Alessio ancora e di nuovo e sempre a quello devi andare a parare?  
Si strofinò il viso con i palmi aperti, sbuffando nel mentre, girovagando nella stanza e pensando a quello che avrebbe potuto o dovuto fare; prese il tabacco, i filtri e le cartine, andando in salotto, ancora annoiato e in cerca di qualcosa da fare.  
“Non dovresti fumare” Imma lo accolse con quelle parole, regalandogli solo uno sguardo sfuggevole e tornando ai suoi libri, l’università che la risucchiava in un mondo nervoso e snervante. Gennaro si chiedeva spesso se era per quel motivo che fosse sempre così scontrosa e le dessero fastidio così tante cose.  
La sorella lo guardò ancora un secondo prima di dire ancora “in cucina ci sono Alessio e Amalia, vai a salutare!”.  
La sua mente, forse per auto protezione o forse per stupidità, lo portò a escludere totalmente la presenza dell’uomo nella stanza affianco, adirato dalle parole di Imma. “Smettetela tutti di trattarmi come se fossi un bambino! Non ho bisogno che mi si dica sempre cosa devo o cosa non devo fare” urlò quasi, mentre nella visuale entravano due nuove figure che lo guardavano confusi.  
Fece scattare il viso in avanti, ricambiando lo sguardo di Alessio che cercava di decifrare il suo, sentiva il giudizio dell’altro gravargli sulle spalle e si maledì per quello.  
“Cosa è successo?” si intromise nel discorso la sorella più grande, Amalia, facendo in modo che Gennaro concentrasse tutta la sua attenzione su di lei. “Nulla di importante” le rispose solo, scappando fuori prima ancora di prendere il giubbotto.  
“Quanto sono stupido, Cristo” si appoggiò al cancello, chiudendo gli occhi per non vedere il mondo girargli intorno, mentre una mano gli toccava la spalla facendolo sussultare. Si girò di scatto verso il Alessio che lo dominava in altezza, la bocca aperta per la sorpresa.  
“Dico, sei uscito fuori di testa?” strillò con voce acuta, portando entrambe le mani ai fianchi in una posa che fece ridere l’altro.  
“Vieni, facciamo un giro” gli disse di nuovo, prendendogli l’avambraccio e tirandolo verso la macchina; ebbe quasi un déjà-vu mentre entrava in macchina e si metteva la cintura, osservando Alessio che si metteva alla guida e gli lanciava piccoli sguardi.  
Fecero un paio di giri, intraprendendo poi la tangenziale per arrivare a casa del moro.  
“Hai intenzione di rapirmi ancora?” borbottò mentre si avvicinavano alla via dove sarebbe dovuti scendere. “Non mi sembra di averti rapito” gli rispose divertito Alex, lanciandogli un altro guardo, mai soffermandosi più di qualche secondi; si chiese quale paura potesse avere.  
“Vogli solo parlare” concluse, uscendo dalla macchina e avviandosi al portone, senza controllare che lo stesse seguendo. Lo raggiunse, affannandosi ad affiancarlo lungo le scale, entrando in casa come se fosse un’azione giornaliera.  
Si risedette esattamente sulla stessa poltrona, mentre un’Alessio molto più rilassato si versava dell’acqua e gliene offriva un bicchiere, sedendosi sul piccolo divano lì accanto.  
“Sono stato un pochino duro, l’altro giorno” iniziò il discorso, prontamente stoppato da Genn che lo sovrastò con la voce “Non voglio che mi biasimi”.  
Un sospirò uscì feroce dalle labbra dell’uomo, che si strofinò una mano sugli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre più volte per togliere il leggero alone scuro che alleggiava sulla parte esterna della pupilla. Dopodiché lo osservò ancora, pensando a cosa dire per non ferirlo troppo. “Facendo così, non fai altro che confermare quanto tu sia ancora immaturo” disse mentre si alzava, avvicinandosi con calma a lui, guardandolo con quello sguardo di biasimo, ma che nascondeva altro, e Gennaro lo sapeva che nascondeva altro, non poteva solo essere quella la condanna che gli tagliava la testa.  
Sentì gli occhi umidì e se ne stupì con così tanta prepotenza che avvertì il cuore e tutte le viscere sobbalzare, come se ogni organo interno fosse contrariato da quel comportamento; aveva accumulato così tanta frustrazione che gli mancava il fiato al pensiero.  
Portò le dita sottili e nodose al viso, le lacrime gli scivolavano sulla guancia silenziosamente, aveva bisogno di nascondersi; non voleva provare tutto quello, non aveva bisogno di quei sentimenti, così morbosamente convinto di poter vivere senza tutto quell’insieme di sensazioni che Alessio gli dava da esserne bisognoso fino allo stremo delle sue forze.  
“Non puoi semplicemente volermi?” chiese, la voce bassa e poco udibile, ma che l’altro sentì forte e chiaro.  
Alessio si abbassò verso di lui, allontanando piano le mani per scoprirsi il viso.  
“Ma io ti voglio” gli asciugò la lacrime con le labbra, passandole leggermente sulle guance in una lenta carezza che gli produsse un lungo brivido sulla schiena, portandolo a guardare l’altro negli occhi, a perdersi in quelle iridi scure e bellissime.  
“Fai l’amore con me” disse in un soffio, mentre Alessio scuoteva il viso rassegnato e si allontanava lentamente. Gli strinse le mani con più forza, guardandolo deciso “fai l’amore con me, Alex. Forse non suono l’uomo che pensavo di essere, forse… forse ho ancora bisogno di crescere ma sono sicuro che questo lo voglio davvero. Non è un capriccio!”  
Il moro si drizzò in piedi, guardandolo dall’alto, con quello sguardo serio che a Genn faceva sempre uno strano effetto, portandolo a sospirare, quasi sconfitto. Fece per alzarsi quando vide un leggero sorrisino sul volto dell’uomo che ancora lo sovrastava, mentre si abbassava verso di lui e gli circondava completamente il viso con entrambe le mani, avvicinandoselo al viso per poi rubargli un lungo bacio.  
Il biondo lo seguì in piedi per rincorrerlo nel bacio, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, mordendo piano il labbro inferiore e tirandolo, sentendo un sapore metallico sulla lingua, che assaggiò insieme a quello più predominante di Alessio stesso.  
Si staccarono a corto di fiato dopo quelle che sembravano ore, o pochi minuti, mentre il più grande lo guardava come se tutto quello che avrebbero dovuto fare da tempo era quello.  
“Mi farai impazzire, lo sai vero?” Gennaro gli sorrise, malandrino, mentre si spingeva ancora verso di lui per unire nuovamente le loro labbra, prontamente fermato da Alessio che gli strinse il retro delle cosce con entrambe le mani, portandoselo ancora più addosso.  
Sentì la loro pelle a contato, sebbene ancora divisi da strati futili di vestiti, sentì il respiro, il battito, il sangue che scorreva nelle vene di Alessio, sentiva tutto così chiaramente e ne voleva di più.  
Spinto dalle mani che ancora erano sul suo corpo, Genn rinforzò la presa che aveva sul suo collo, per poi alzarsi e attorniare anche i fianchi dell’altro con le proprie gambe. L’apprezzamento del gesto venne confermato da un lungo bacio che Alessio pose sul suo collo niveo, mordendo poi il lembo baciato facendolo mugolare.  
“Andiamo in camera?” propose, mentre il più grande si stava già avviando nella stanza, entrando nel vano senza neanche curarsi di chiudere la porta.  
I vantaggi di vivere da soli, penso, prima di essere letteralmente buttato sul letto e assalito da Alex che lo baciò e lo baciò ancora, tirando fuori da lui ogni briciolo di sanità mentale; la vedeva quasi volare sopra le loro teste mentre l’odore del moro gli entrava dentro, in ogni modo possibile.  
Si sentì sfilare la maglia, le labbra sottili che andarono a lappargli un capezzolo mentre entrambe le mani scendevano sui suoi fianchi stretti, carezzandoli con indulgenza, per marcarne la presenza. Gemette piano, cercando di fare anche lui la sua parte e spingendosi verso Alessio per potergli togliere la maglia.  
Sorrise sorpreso quando riuscì a sfilarla senza intoppi, ribaltando la posizione per potersi mettere a cavalcioni sul suo grembo.  
“Voglio prenderti proprio così” la voce del più grande lo scosse, sentì dei brividi addosso così forti che la testa quasi gli scoppiò, mentre le mani andarono ad aprirgli la lampo dei pantaloni, per poterli sfilare contemporaneamente ai boxer.  
Il sorriso si accentuò quando gli venne riservato lo stesso trattamento ed entrambi si ritrovarono nudi.  
“Sei bellissimo” gli sussurrò Alessio mentre provava qualcosa, e lo provava davvero, lo provava così tanto forte che gli veniva da vomitare, ma stava bene e aveva bisogno solo di lui.  
Si accoccolò quasi contro di lui, per fargli capire che gli lasciava totale controllo, che non voleva fare altro che abbandonarsi alle sue mani; Alex si allungò verso il comodino dove era semplicemente appoggiato in bella vista il lubrificante, se ne cosparse le dita e le sfregò tra di loro per riscaldarle.  
Lo preparò con calma, senza fretta, mentre continuava a sussurrargli quanto lo volesse e quanto fosse bello, con Gennaro che gemeva e si allungava come un gatto contro le dita che lo stavano facendo impazzire.  
Quando si sentì pronto mugolò una mezza preghiera che si perse nell’aria, il moro che lo aiutava a calarsi sul suo membro e gli stringava i fianchi per comunicargli sicurezza.  
Si fece forza sulle gambe e iniziò a muoversi lentamente, socchiudendo gli occhi per il fastidio ma senza volersi realmente fermare. Aumentò il ritmo, sicuro, poggiando i palmi aperti contro il petto del più grande, mentre la forza di tutti i muscoli lo stava lentamente abbandonando; il mondo riprese a vorticargli intorno ma non chiuse gli occhi, non questa volta, lasciandosi andare completamente al piacere, inarcando la schiena.  
Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore Alex gli strinse l’erezione e mosse la mano in contemporanea ai movimenti di Gennaro su di lui, sempre più veloci e sconnessi, sempre più bisognosi.  
Raggiunse l’apice pochi minuti dopo, sussurrando “Alessio” sulle sue labbra secche, che decise di ammorbidire ancora con un bacio. Prese le redini dell’amplesso capovolgendo le posizioni, mentre spingeva nel più piccolo per raggiungere il piacere e lo vedeva a gambe aperte solo per lui, che lo desiderava e lo voleva con la stessa intensità che provava lui.  
Lo raggiunse poco dopo, accasciandosi sul suo corpo minuto senza pesargli addosso, con le mani di Genn che accarezzarono piano i suoi capelli sudati.  
“Sei ufficialmente un uomo” gli disse con la bocca ancora impastata, ridacchiando. “Oh, vaffanculo”


End file.
